


Just Making An Observation

by Zankoku_na_Angel (Zankoku_Angel)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankoku_Angel/pseuds/Zankoku_na_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy finally notices something's different about the way Nami looks.  Post-timeskip.  Short and silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Making An Observation

“Hey, Nami! Nami!”

Slightly annoyed, Nami glanced away from her examination of the sea that lay beyond the clear bubble enveloping the Thousand Sunny. “What?”

Her captain grinned widely at her irritated glare, and then declared, “You look different.”

“Really.”

“Yeah!” Typically oblivious to the droll tone of her voice, Luffy leapt off the ship’s forecastle, landing just next to her on the deck. “Hey, your hair! It got longer.”

 _He only just noticed?_ Nami immediately chided herself for being surprised – this _was_ Luffy. “Hair has a way of doing that. After all, it’s been – Luffy?”

Luffy had been reaching out towards her, and she watched, puzzled, as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

Nami felt a sudden, inexplicable spike of self-consciousness, and realized that she was tensing. Trying her best to keep her voice even, she asked, “What are you doing?”

Luffy didn’t seem to hear her. He held up a lock of orange strands, and studied it with what looked like great interest.

“It’s really pretty like this,” she heard him murmur.

Heat rushed to Nami’s cheeks, and she desperately hoped that her face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Luffy –” Her mind scrambled for a snappy response, and failed to find one. She could only remain silent, flustered for reasons she could not explain, as he twirled her hair around his fingers, apparently fascinated.

And then Luffy abruptly glanced up at her. Her heart lurched.

“Hey, your boobs grew too!”

“Oh, for – no, don’t touch _those_ , you moron!”


End file.
